


Feel the Beat

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: James tries to teach Mia to dance. Written for the 30 days of NSFW Challenge. Day 7: Dressed/Half Dressed





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been working on Nanowritmo this year. I was doing great when life got in the way and I missed a few days. Now, it's been a week and I've fallen out of the habit of writing. I thought I'd use a prompt for the 30 Days of NSFW Challenge, to try and get me back on track.
> 
> This one is for Vorchagirl who's been asking about my Mass Effect characters. It's a little piece about James and Mia It's for the day seven: Dressed/Half dressed.
> 
> And I'd like to thank Jediserenity82 for taking the time to beta it for me.

"No."

"Just one Lola," James pleaded with her.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"James," Mia answered as patiently as she could, "You know I can't dance."

While the Normandy was docked on the Citadel overnight to pick up some supplies, the crew was able to enjoy a few hours of shore leave. When James had asked her out on a date, Mia had happily accepted. Later she met him at the airlock dressed in a low cut V-neck top, short black skirt and high heels, he'd nearly canceled the date so he could drag her back up to the loft and ravish her body. Mia was pleasantly surprised to find him out of his typical t-shirt and cargos; instead he was decked out in a royal blue collared shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

_"Looking good, James." she had complimented him._

_"You too, Lola." James had returned, eyeing her up and down, and not so subtlety adjusting himself._

After a wonderful dinner at a small out of the way restaurant, he'd dragged her to a packed night club. The place was filled with drunken soldiers enjoying a night on the town before shipping out. They were so focused on their own partying, no one had recognized them. Sitting close together at an out of the way table, James draped an arm over her shoulder as they drank, talked and enjoyed each other's company.

"But you'll be with me and I can," he boasted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Just one," Mia sighed as James stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Trust me," James said with a grin. Grinning, he gives her hand a gentle squeeze, before coaxing her onto the dance floor on the other side of the large room.

As they pushed their way through the throng of bodies, Mia's unease grew. What had she been thinking? She couldn't dance and all these people would see her make a fool of herself. Actually... she hadn't been thinking. She couldn't resist when James turned those eyes on her, all thought fled and she found herself agreeing to just about anything.

"James," she said hesitantly, stepping closer to him as they stepped out on to the crowded floor, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Trust me," he reiterated, pulling her into his side, and wrapping an arm around her. "When have I ever let you down?"

"Never."

"Exactly," James agreed, "And I'm not about to start now."

Mia felt lucky that a slow song was playing when they found an empty spot on the dance floor. If the beat stayed slow, maybe she could handle this.

"Okay," James said, as he turned to face her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and took her left hand in his. "Just follow my lead, Lola."

"I'll try."

"You can do this," he encouraged her, as they began to move with the music. He lifted her chin when she looked down at her feet. "Close your eyes — for me."

"But James... " she protested.

"Close 'em."

Huffing out a loud sigh, Mia followed his directions reluctantly.

"Now… just feel the music," James explained, as they swayed to the beat. He could feel the tension slowly drain from her body until she began to move with him, stepping when he stepped, her body with his. "Let it wash over you, move with it, and get lost in it."

Trusting him, Mia let go and for the first time she truly felt the music. It called to her and she moved with it, sensed it.

"That's it Lola," James whispered into her ear and nipping her ear lobe, "just like that."

"James," she moaned, feeling a jolt of heat surge through her body, soaking her panties.

"God," James growled, feeling her heat through the cloth of his pants and his cock twitched in response. Upping the ante, he slipped a leg between hers and made Mia whimper with need.

"I... need," Mia's words failed her. All of her senses were being overwhelmed by the music and the intimate closeness of James's body. Seeking relief from the growing ache deep inside of her, Mia straddled the limb and ground herself against it.

For a long moment, James couldn't breathe. The only thing he was aware of was Mia and what she was doing to him. He was focused solely on her and she was the only thing that mattered. The feel of her body around his, the way she tasted on his tongue, the smell of her as she came. Mia was a drug and he was addicted, desperately needing more. Spinning her around, James fitted them together, his front pressed flush against her back. One arm was wrapped around her middle holding her tightly but gently, his big hand splayed across her tummy and the tips of his fingers slipping under the waistline of her skirt.

Mia leaned back, resting against his chest and reveled in his closeness. They were touching from mid chest down to their thighs. The hard length of his cock was needily pushing against her backside. Reaching up, she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Lola," he whispered huskily, nipping her ear lobe. "You don't know what you do to me."

"Show me," Mia answered, tipping her head, giving him easier access to her neck.

"This," he said, thrusting his cock against her butt.

Mia made a small, wanton noise in the back of her throat and pushed back against him, as James started raining kisses down on her neck. They kept time to the music, grinding and thrusting against each other, losing themselves in the moment and the each others body.

"So hot," he groaned, fingers dipping under the waistline of her skirt and into her panties. A fingertip gently slipped between her folds and across the small, hard ball of her clit. "Fuck—so wet, so ready."

Startled, Mia's hips unconsciously bucked against his hard cock, pushing him harder against her. "James," she whined, "need you."

Using the pad of his fingers, James made slow sweeping circles across her clit, as he snapped his hips forward. The air between them was electric with their combined desires

"Now!" She was quickly losing control, "Please!"

Unable to resist and teetering on edge himself, James didn't say a word as he released her but kept a tight hold of her hand. He led her through the crowd and out the back door of the club. The alley behind it was dark. Checking for other people, he turned a corner and pulled her deeper into the shadows of the ward.

"James?"

"Need you too," he said, backing her up against the wall and leaning into her. He shielded her with his larger body. "Can't wait any longer."

Slipping a hand under the hem of her short skirt, James yanked off her panties. The sound of the ripping fabric made Mia moan and his cock twitched.

Grasping a handful of brown hair, Mia pulled his head down to her and crashed their lips together in a fierce, demanding kiss. It was all tongues and teeth—licking, sucking and tasting each other. They were quickly losing any control they had left.

Without breaking the kiss, James grabbed the back of Mia's legs and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her lithe legs around his waist, lining them up intimately and perfectly. Nipping his lower lip, Mia grinded against his cock, desperately wanting more contact. She ached to feel him inside of her body, filling and stretching her.

Reaching between their bodies, James unfastened his pants and pushed them down his hips just low enough to free his cock. Lining himself up with her over-heated opening, with one powerful snap of his hips, James sheathed length deeply in her body. Crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss, he swallowed Mia's passion filled scream. Holding still, he gave her body a few moments to adjust to the feeling of him filling her.

"James," Mia breathed, a note of order in her voice, "move."

"Your wish, Lola," he replied, pulling out slowly and thrusting back into her heat.

"Yes," Mia murmured, digging her nails into his shoulders and matched his pace.

"Easy, Lola," he hissed in pleasurable-pain as he nipped her neck in almost warning.

"Need," Mia answered. She arched her back against the wall, pressing her center into him. "Harder!"

He couldn't resist her... ever. If she asked, he'd try with his dying breath to comply. His love for her was all consuming. And there was no way he could fight her this time... not when he needed her so damn bad.

Pulling out, James snapped his forward again in a hard move, making Mia's heel bounce off his ass. He repeated the maneuver again, again, and again. With each stroke he drove himself deeper into Mia's willing body. He was quickly driving them closer and closer to the edge.

Panting and delirious with desire, Mia could feel the a telling warmth curling in her belly. "Gon..na c..um," she stuttered out in warning.

"Fly Lola!"

Holding on to his shoulders, her body tensed until the last string was cut. She went flying over the edge of ecstasy.

"Fuck," James growled, watching Mia. He could feel his own orgasm getting close. When her walls clamped down on his cock, he couldn't hold out any longer. With a last powerful thrust, he came deep inside her body.

They rode out the waves of pleasure together, holding tight to each other.

Finally spent, James let go of Mia's legs so she could stand up. Resting a forearm to support his weight, he propped himself up and tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you," Mia whispered into his ear. James gave her a questioning look and she explained, "For teaching me to dance and showing me your moves."

"Lola, you haven't seen my moves yet," James replied with a leer.

"Oh?"

"We get back to the Normandy and I'll show you my best moves."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mia questioned, adjusting her skirt as James fastened his pants. "The night's still young..."

**The End...**


End file.
